Superhero
by kajegaje
Summary: Jongsoo membuka kedua matanya. Ia menemukan Papanya tengah berinteraksi dengan begitu bahagia dengan seorang bayi mungil yang mirip dengannya, yang ternyata adalah dirinya sendiri. (Supershort FF / Kaisoo as parent, not mention their name / Jongsoo as son / Celebrate Father's Day)


Jongsoo membuka kedua matanya. Ia menemukan sosok yang sering menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan _ayah_ tengah menghampirinya untuk menggendongnya yang baru saja menangis. Jongsoo tidak tahu ini tengah malam, yang ia tahu, ia lapar dan menangis adalah satu-satunya cara berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang yang ukuran tubuhnya berkali-kali lipat lebih besar darinya, yang ia kuasai hari ini. Jongsoo menemukan tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang dengan nyaman dipelukan lelaki bertubuh tegap dan berdada bidang itu. Kedua matanya masih mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan pandangan sang lelaki yang begitu teduh dan menenangkan. Jongsoo masih lapar, perutnya bisa merasakannya, tapi tatapan lembut itu entah bagaimana bisa membantu rasa laparnya tidak menjadi seganas tadi, dimana ia terpaksa bangun dari tidur tampannya hanya karena perutnya meronta minta diisi.

Tangan mungil Jongsoo menggenggam telunjuk lelaki yang masih menggendongnya. Lelaki itu kini memilih bermain dengan tangan, bibir dan mata mungilnya daripada hanya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Tak lama, Jongsoo menemukan sebuah benda yang selama ini jadi sumber pemadam rasa laparnya sudah bertengger manis di mulutnya. Mata mungilnya menangkap senyum lelaki lain yang tampak lebih kecil dari lelaki yang saat ini masih menggendongnya. Kedua lelaki itu tampak begitu bahagia tatkala Jongsoo mulai menikmati santapan tengah malamnya yang sangat membantu menghilangkan rasa laparnya. Sesaat kemudian, Jongsoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya berpindah tempat. Tidak, ia belum kembali ke tempat tidur kesayangannya. Ia berpindah ke benda lain yang lebih kecil dari tangan lelaki yang tadi menggendongnya, tapi rasanya mirip. Mata tajam Jongsoo kemudian menemukan tawa manis dari lelaki mungil yang tadi, berada tak jauh dari wajahnya. Jongsoo tidak tahu apa-apa lagi setelahnya, karena begitu ia berpindah tempat menuju gendongan lelaki ini, suara merdu yang ia miliki sukses membantu rasa kantuk Jongsoo kembali menghantamnya dengan lembut.

©kajegaje©

Jongsoo membuka kedua matanya lagi. Kali ini ia menemukan lelaki yang bertubuh besar tengah memintanya mencoba berjalan menuju pelukannya yang tampak cukup nyaman. Jongsoo tidak tahu ini adalah perayaan tahun pertamanya sejak hidup barunya dimulai. Jongsoo tahu ia mulai bisa berbicara, tidak dalam bahasa yang kedua lelaki itu pahami tentu saja. Namun setidaknya, entah bagaimana, Jongsoo merasa keduanya semakin bisa mengerti keinginan konyolnya seperti sekedar ingin terus mengoceh tanpa arti, atau sedang ingin mencoba berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Jongsoo senang ketika melihat kedua lelaki yang selama setahun belakangan ini terus bersamanya setiap pagi, siang, malam bahkan dini hari saat tiba-tiba rasa lapar sialannya datang. Jongsoo merasa harus tertawa ketika tangan kekar atau tangan yang lebih kecil itu mulai menggelitiki tubuhnya. Atau ketika lelaki yang lebih tinggi memutuskan untuk menghujaninya dengan ciuman yang berhujung tawa darinya. Saat ini, Jongsoo sedang menimbang apakah ia harus mulai menggerakkan kakinya atau memilih jatuh terduduk seperti biasanya. Awalnya Jongsoo ingin jatuh terduduk saja seperti biasanya—walau pantatnya akan terasa sedikit sakit, tapi lelaki yang lebih kekar itu pasti akan langsung membawanya ke dalam gendongannya lalu tertawa lepas jika Jongsoo melakukannya. Namun hari ini, Jongsoo rasa ia akan memilih untuk melakukan hal yang baru. Bagaimana ekspresi kedua lelaki itu jika ia memilih untuk mulai melangkahkan kakinya sendiri lalu berjalan—setengah berlari terhuyung-huyung, menuju pelukan salah satu dari mereka? Apakah tawa-tawa membahagiakan itu akan hadir lagi? Apakah ciuman-ciuman yang menggelikan itu akan mampir ditubuhnya seperti biasa? Atau ada hal baru juga yang akan mereka lakukan padanya? Tidak ingin lama-lama berimajinasi, Jongsoo segera memulai langkah pertamanya yang berlanjut dengan beberapa langkah mungil lain-yang lebih terlihat seperti orang mabuk, menuju salah satu lelaki yang sudah siap memberinya pelukan selamat datang. Dan ya! Kejutan mendatanginya! Lelaki kekar itu membawa tubuhnya ke atas, seolah terbang seperti beberapa figur superhero yang sempat ia tonton di televisi. Tawa Jongsoo lepas, sangat lepas dan bahagia. Seolah ia tahu bahwa hari ini, ia baru saja berhasil memulai langkah kaki pertamanya di hari perayaannya yang pertama.

©kajegaje©

Jongsoo membuka kedua matanya. Ia menangis begitu hebat karena ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena ia merasa tubuhnya tidak terasa nyaman dan panas. Jongsoo tidak tahu bahwa tangisan tengah malamnya kali ini membawa perasaan khawatir pada kedua lelaki yang segera menghampiri tempat tidurnya begitu suara tangis khas anak kecil sampai di telinga mereka. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tidak terlihat di sekitar Jongsoo saat ini. Hanya ada lelaki yang lebih mungil yang menggendong dan berusaha menenangkannya sekaligus meredam tangisnya yang sempat pecah karena khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada putra kecilnya. Tak lama, Jongsoo merasakan tubuhnya terbalut alat gendongan yang biasa lelaki mungil atau lelaki kekar itu pakai saat mereka sedang mengajak Jongsoo jalan-jalan. Jongsoo tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah sakit pertamanya diluar resiko dari giginya yang mungkin tumbuh lagi. Jongsoo berhenti menangis seiring suara merdu lelaki mungil itu mengalun di telinganya, tapi kemudian ia kembali menangis saat tangan-tangan asing dari sosok-sosok yang berpakaian putih itu menyentuhnya bergantian. Jongsoo tidak berhenti menangis, ia juga tidak menjadi tenang walau sosok yang mengelilinginya berceloteh memintanya untuk diam. Jongsoo hanya ingin kedua lelaki itu ada disampingnya. Apa kumpulan sosok berbaju putih ini tidak mengerti arti tangisannya? Lalu akhirnya tangan lembut itu menggapainya. Akhirnya suara berat yang menenangkan itu menggema lagi di telinganya. Akhirnya kedua lelaki yang ia kenali menghampirinya. Tangis Jongsoo beranjak reda, tapi tangan-tangan asing itu tetap saja saling bergantian menyentuhnya selagi ia bergelayut nyaman di gendongan lelaki mungil yang sering memintanya untuk berlatih memanggilnya dengan sebutan _appa_. Jongsoo tidak tahu apa-apa setelahnya karena setelah sekali menangis dengan sangat keras karena sebuah benda tajam menghujam tangannya, ia mulai mengantuk. Jongsoo tidak tahu akhirnya ada senyum kelegaan yang terukir di wajah kedua lelaki kesayangannya tatkala salah satu sosok berpakaian putih berbicara pada mereka yang membuat ekspresi cemas keduanya berganti dengan senyum yang kembali membahagiakan.

©kajegaje©

Jongsoo membuka kedua matanya. Kali ini ia menemukan sosok yang sudah berhasil ia panggil dengan sebutan ayah—atau setidaknya _papa_ , baru saja pulang kerja. Kemeja biru tua yang ia kenakan masih berbau harum seperti tadi pagi walau tidak lagi seharum itu. Dasi panjang yang jadi mainan kesukaan Jongsoo ketika ayahnya pulang kerja itu pun kini sudah terlepas dari leher sang ayah dan beralih pada genggamannya. Hujaman ciuman rindu Jongsoo rasakan, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli dan memilih bermain dengan dasi sang ayah. Lelaki mungil yang seharian menemaninya kini mengambil alih lagi tubuhnya dan membiarkan sang ayah untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

 _"_ _Papa mandi dulu, nanti kita main lagi_ , _"_

Jongsoo sudah paham perkataan kedua orangtuanya. Namun kedua orangtuanya kadang masih tidak bisa menerjemahkan arti pembicaraan yang dilantunkan Jongsoo. Usia Jongsoo saat ini hampir tiga tahun, atau setidaknya itulah yang Jongsoo ingat saat diharuskan kembali berpikir kapan terakhir kali ia digendong oleh ayahnya sambil dikelilingi beberapa sosok asing yang menyebut diri mereka _keluarga_.

 _"_ _Jongsoo-ya, kita main mobil-mobilan ya,"_

Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu, suara berat yang jadi khas ayahnya itu akhirnya muncul. Jongsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari dasi dan kumpulan mainan robotnya untuk bermain mobil-mobilan bersama ayahnya. Bermain bersama sang ayah selalu berlangsung dan berakhir menyenangkan, setidaknya begitulah yang mampu Jongsoo ingat. Ayahnya tak pernah memarahinya ketika ia _tidak_ sengaja mengarahkan mobilnya menuju meja makan dan berakhir dengan _appa_ nya yang kaget akan kedatangan mobil mainan yang tiba-tiba menabrak kakinya saat ia sedang menyusun makanan di meja makan. Ayahnya juga tak pernah menyalahkannya ketika ia terjatuh sehabis berlari-lari mengejar sepupunya, Chanhyun dan Sehan. Bagi Jongsoo, sosok ayahnya adalah sosok laki-laki terbaik pertama, disusul oleh sang _appa_ di tempat kedua. Tentu saja itu diperkuat dengan kebiasaan sang _appa_ yang mengomel tiap kali ia _tidak sengaja_ melihat Jongsoo menyisakan sayuran dan memberikannya pada Monggu—anjingnya.

 _"_ _Ayo kabur!"_

Jongsoo masih bisa mengingat bagaimana _appa_ nya tidak bosan-bosannya mengomeli mereka berdua—Jongsoo dan papanya ketika mereka masuk ke rumah dalam keadaan baju yang kotor setelah bermain bola di halaman yang becek sehabis hujan. Jongsoo juga masih ingat bagaimana sakitnya keningnya saat papanya, yang saat itu baru saja menggendongnya di pundak, _tidak sengaja_ menabrakkan Jongsoo ke dinding pintu bagian atas. Tapi ia tidak menangis, malah tertawa karena kelakuan konyol sang papa yang juga tertawa atas kealpaannya tadi sembari meniup-niup kening Jongsoo dan berkata _'Tidak apa-apa, tidak benjol, kok'_. Kemudian _appa_ nya akan dengan panik menanyai Jongsoo dengan berbagai pertanyaan saat satu atau dua hari kemudian, ia menemukan dahi putra kesayangannya sedikit membiru dan… _benjol_.

©kajegaje©

Jongsoo kembali membuka kedua matanya. Kali ini, ia menatap kertas kosong di depannya yang harusnya sudah ia isi dengan tulisannya sendiri. Tulisan tentang apa arti ayah baginya.

Senyum getir Jongsoo muncul sekilas, sambil menahan tangisnya sendiri, ia memberanikan diri mengambil pulpennya dan mulai menulis ceritanya sembari sesekali kembali memejamkan mata tajamnya untuk mengingat apa saja kenangan yang ia miliki bersama ayahnya, _dulu_.

 _"_ _Suatu hari, dunia punya seorang manusia bertitel superhero yang pertama bagi mereka. Ia mampu melakukan banyak hal yang dipikir orang tidak mungkin, ia mampu menghadirkan suatu benda ajaib yang membuat orang berpikir 'Bagaimana bisa?'. Ia mampu dan ia akan melakukan apa saja…apa saja, selama itu berbuah tawa bahagia dari orang-orang tercintanya. Dunia memberinya panggilan, 'Daddy'. Aku menjulukinya, Ayahku._

 _Selamat Hari Ayah, Papa. Semoga berada di Surga bersama Tuhan memang hal yang lebih baik daripada berada disampingku dan Appa dengan ketidaknyamananmu karena sakit yang memelukmu sejak lama. Maafkan aku, Pa, karena tidak bisa mengalahkan pelukan sakit itu sehingga kau tidak juga merasa lebih nyaman ketika aku memelukmu seperti ketika dulu kau mengusir rasa sakit dari tubuhku saat tangan kekarmu memelukku. Maafkan aku, Pa, karena tidak bisa mengupayakan bahagia menaungimu seperti ketika kau selalu mengusahakan bahagia untukku walau tak jarang aku tidak mengucap terima kasih sebagai balasannya._

 _Selamat hari Ayah, Papa. Salam dariku, Insoo dan juga Appa yang selalu merindukan kehadiran Papa lagi diantara kami setiap waktu. Sekarang, aku yang akan menjaga mereka berdua seperti Papa menjaga kami dulu. Sekarang, aku yang akan membahagiakan mereka berdua seperti Papa membahagiakan kami dulu. Bahagia di Surga bersama Tuhan, ya, Pa. Jongsoo rindu Papa!"_

* * *

 _Selamat hari Ayah, untuk Bapak saya! Semoga bahagia disana bersama Tuhan!_

Cerita pendek ini saya persembahkan sebagai bentuk perayaan saya di Hari Ayah untuk panutan saya yang tercinta, yang sudah menghadap Sang Kuasa. Tuhan mencintaimu lebih dari kami, Pak! Jadi, kami berbahagia atas itu. :).

Sekalian mengingatkan!

Hari ini adalah hari pertama tahap _Claim Prompt_ dalam event **KFF2K17** yang diselenggarakan oleh _Indonesian Kaisoo Shipper Union_. Tentu saja, saya termasuk didalamnya! Jadi, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama para Author akhirnya bisa beraksi, mari _claim_ _prompt_ pilihanmu dan buat cerita pilihanmu jadi semenakjubkan yang kamu bisa!

Info lengkap silahkan follow akun IG: **KFF2K17** atau mampir ke laman akun FFN dg uname: **KFF2K17**. Jangan malu bertanya pada Momon(IG) atau Momod(FFN) tentang tahap _Claim Prompt_ ini, ya!

Sampai bertemu dilain FF!

 **Salam!**

 **kajegaje**


End file.
